


A Clash of Sounds 杂音之外

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, anniex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs Kisses, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex





	A Clash of Sounds 杂音之外

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Clash of Sounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889491) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



 

 

太超过了。让人难以承受。  
  
Bucky跌坐在健身房冷硬的地板上。撞击冰冻地面而引起的疼痛沿著他的脊椎攀爬而上，但此时此刻他已没有多馀心丝去关注。  
  
尖厉刺耳的声音在Bucky的头壳里横冲直撞、逐渐加大直至把他的大脑搞成一团难以辨别的浆糊。他攥紧早已汗湿的头发，头痛欲裂地喘著粗气，试图把所有使人发疯的噪音从肺部狠狠吐出来。  
  
静下来。他迫切地想要静下来。他需要宁静，那天杀的Hydra、寒冰和沉睡所提供的安详宁静。不，他需要的是让自己大脑一片空白。他需要那机器。他需要一一  
  
然后几只粗糙带茧的手指轻柔地碰著Bucky的膝盖，将其主人拽到一个黑影之下。  
  
Bucky下意识展开反撃，伸出金属臂去够对方脆弱的脖颈。  
  
“解除戒备，士兵。”来者的语气柔和却不容拒绝。  
  
Bucky的焦虑彷佛稍稍缓和了些，他僵硬的手放松了点，然后滑落并抓住了面前人打开的衬衫领口。  
  
那个男人他认识的，但脑子里的杂音太多以致他叫不出他的名字。  
  
对方脸上展露出一个最和蔼的笑容，他的眼中闪著近乎宠溺的喜爱之情。他空出来那只手围到Bucky的金属臂上。  
  
“你还在吗？＊”（You with me?）  
  
Bucky皱了皱眉，当然他还在（Of course he was with the man.）。就算是他的金属手臀，Bucky还是能感受到那握著自己的力度是何等著紧和温暖。眼前的人不是幻觉或是甚么全息影像。  
  
他攥了攥Bucky的手，俯身向前，使Bucky整个人都陷进他的影子里。“看起来不。但没差。”他揉著Bucky的指节说道：“我会待在这儿，直至你回过神来。”  
  
琥珀色双眼。内里充满笑意时美丽得能把漫天星辰比下去的琥珀色双眼，悲伤或者（更常是）假笑时却又像黑曜石般锋利地割伤Bucky。  
  
他突然颤抖起来。  
  
“嘿，嘿。别怕。”那只放在Bucky膝盖上的手缓缓往上，扫过大腿和身侧一路来到肋间，安抚性地在僵硬的肌肉上打圈。“可能现在事情像一团糟似的，但一切都会好起来。”男人刻意地轻笑几声。“等著瞧吧。很快你就会边喊我傻子边甩开我，然后回去虐打大楼里每一个沙包。尽管你已经向我保证过几百次，但我打赌你还是会打烂一个，最少。知道吗每次你打烂一个我都要重新想一想可以怎么加强它们。我开始想，是否应该溶了steve的盾好让一个钛合金沙包就此诞生。”  
  
那个男人一一doll face＊，Bucky曾这样子叫过他一一不会闭嘴。（doll face用来形容漂亮的女孩子）  
  
而这棒呆了。  
  
Doll face没有大喊，没有尖叫，然而他却盖过了脑海中那些烦人的噪音和低语。像毒物一样侵蚀大脑的声音竟然输给了doll face的喋喋不休。  
  
Doll face。“Tony。”Bucky呼出这个名字，语气近乎一个虔诚的信徒。  
  
Tony的眼亮了起来，他俯身在Bucky额上啄了一下。“你回来了。”  
  
Bucky握著Tony的手紧了紧，他的身体仍然颤抖著，“大部份。”  
  
Tony点著头吻了一下Bucky的眼睑，“只需让我知道你何时准备好。”又在他脸颊上落下一吻。  
  
Bucky回过头来，嘴唇轻轻碰到了Tony的。  
  
Tony这次的吻比以往来得长久，让Bucky深深地沉伦在那强而有力的柔情之中。那是他的锚，使他在大海之中有个栖身之所，无需漂泊磋跎。  
  
“爱你。”双唇分开时Bucky呢喃了一句。  
  
Tony整个人几乎粘在Bucky身上了。耳鬓斯磨间又眯起眼在他的下颌处印上一吻，“我也爱你。”  
  
Bucky深吸一口气，他的雙手把小小的爱人牢牢包裹进自己怀里。后者正像啄木鸟一般在他身上每一处外露的肌肤都吻遍。  
  
Bucky低叹一声，终于耳边只有一遍静谧。如果不算上Tony吧唧吧唧地吻他的声音的话。他爱死了Tony现在抵在他身上那起伏的胸膛，和那夹在每个亲吻间呼出的吐息，很痒，却令人心旷神怡。默默感受著对方的心跳，那独特而坚定的节奏使他暖意洋溢。  
  
他从爱意里寻得安宁，脑中的恐惧如流水一样被驱除殆尽。  
  
他俯身亲吻Tony的额，为他出现在自己生命里，一手拉起迷失茫茫黑暗中的他万分感恩。这点没人能及。  
  
Tony歪了歪头，冲他笑笑。Bucky知道Tony留意到自己有多感激，他亦知道这位天才先生才不管呢。他乐意为他这样做，不管有没有人要求过。  
  
Bucky亲了一下Tony的嘴，并咧开嘴笑道，“你真是一个傻子。”  
  
Tony嗤之以鼻，在Bucky胸口上回以软绵绵的一捶。“我刚才怎么说的？全中吧！Friday，给我记下这。”  
  
Bucky嘿嘿地笑出声，紧紧地环抱著Tony。他被爱冲昏头脑。


End file.
